Lorraine Massey
Lorraine Massey is a minor character from Stephen King's The Shining. She is portrayed by Lia Beldam and Billie Gibson in the film and Cynthia Garris in the television series of the same name. Background In the past, Lorraine was known to seduce young bell boys into her room, where they would engage in sexual acts. Full of self-disgust, she one day committed suicide by slitting her wrists whilst taking a bath. After her death, she continues to haunt the hotel, seemingly becoming one of the strongest poltergeist there, as her room is the most feared. The Shining In the past, a young Lorraine would usually seduce young bell boys who came into her room. In the present, Danny Torrance visited this room after a ball strangely rolled to him from its open doors. Later, he claimed a "crazy woman" tried to strangle him. Jack Torrance then left the Golden Room in search of what his son claimed to have confronted earlier. Jack enters cautiously Room 237 and hears noises coming from the bathroom. Instead, he finds Lorraine as a young, beautiful, naked woman taking a bath and watches lustfully. In an act of seduction, Lorraine pulls back the shower curtain, steps slowly out of the bath and approaches Jack fully naked. She then runs her hands from his chest up to his neck with a lingering glance. The two approach each other and enter into a passionate kiss. During the kiss, however, Jack catches a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror and sees the woman is actually a elderly woman; a walking, rotting corpse with rotten, sagging skin. Having discovered this, Lorraine cackles evilly and chases Jack out of her room, reaching for him with her arms stretched out, while Danny (using the Shining in his bedroom) foresees Lorraine's corpse rising out of the bathtub hauntingly by itself. As Jack manages to escape room 237, he locks the door and runs away horrified, while Lorraine remains in her room, still cackling at his infidelity. Trivia * In the film adaption of The Shining, Lorraine's portrayed as a brunette woman, while in the television series adaption, she's portrayed as a blonde woman. * In the film adaption, Lorraine seduces Jack with a kiss, then morphs into a rotting corpse. In the television series adaptation, Jack only catches a glimpse of her rotting corpse in the bathtub and runs away. * In the film adaption, she doesn't speak a word, she just cackles. In the television series adaptation, she often quotes "Here a boy, there a boy, everywhere a pretty little boy!" Gallery Lorraine Massey.jpg Lorraine seducing Jack.jpg (1980) The Shining (Pretty Naked Lady Bathroom Scene) Screenshot 1.jpg 1shining040212.jpg 300px-Mrs. Massey.jpg Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Stranglers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Villainesses Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Child-Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ghosts Category:In love villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fearmongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil from the past Category:Tragic Villain Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Love rivals Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind-Breakers